Recuérdame
by Schala S
Summary: ¿Qué habrá sido de Mai? Sin pistas, Trunks decide, como su madre en su momento, viajar por el mundo para buscar las sagradas esferas del dragón. Sólo Shenlong puede responderle. Pero así como Bulma, en su viaje encontrará mucho más de lo esperado. Trunks x Mai ¡Capítulo II up!
1. I: déjà vu

_**Disclaimer: **_Dragon Ball_ es de __**Akira Toriyama**__. Uso a sus personajes por cariño._

* * *

_**Advertencia:**__ el siguiente fanfiction contiene __**spoilers**__ de la nueva película de _**Dragon Ball: La batalla de los dioses** _(_**Battle of gods**_). Quien no haya visto la película y no desee spoilers le recomiendo no leer._

* * *

—_¡¿Cómo llegué aquí?! —grita ella, histérica. _

_Acaba de despertarse del sueño más largo, del desmayo sufrido cuando la pelea contra Bills inició, el preludio de la batalla de los dioses, Saiyajin contra Destrucción cara a cara. _

_Ella no ha notado, aún, quién la observa. Lo único que sabe, por ahora, es que es de noche, porque el cielo dibujado sobre su cabeza se lo dice, el cielo y la oscuridad que la rodea. También sabe que está sobre un árbol y que la fiesta en la Corporación Cápsula continúa, porque no tarda en ver, desde la altura, cómo las personas comen, ríen y se divierten. Al ver al gran Pilaf y Shuu en una mesa, devorando cuanto plato tienen delante, el estómago le avisa al gruñir que muere de hambre. ¿Cuánto tiempo había dormido? ¿Se había dormido? ¿Cómo había sido? No recuerda absolutamente nada del tema._

_Ignora, aún, quién la mira sin perder detalle. _

—_¿No te acuerdas? —pregunta aquel que observa._

_Ella, al escuchar _esa_ voz, da un respingo. Los recuerdos comienzan, entonces, a agolparse en el centro de su cabeza. Recuerda estar buscando las sagradas esferas del dragón con su amo y su compañero canino, que las siete aparecen en el mismo punto según el radar. Recuerda meterse en un cuarto lleno de tesoros, y que las esferas están allí, las siete, listas para quien desee invocar al dragón. ¡Y no pueden tener más suerte! Eso piensa ella, sincronizado su pensamiento con el de sus compañeros de toda la vida. No tendremos que buscar más: aquí están, ante nosotros._

_Recuerda que, en ese preciso momento, la misma voz que ahora está junto a ella los interrumpe. ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?_

_Lo mira. _

—_Tú, niño..._

_La cara del muchacho denota duda._

—_¿Yo qué?_

—_¿Tú me subiste aquí? ¡¿Cómo se supone que llegamos aquí?!_

—_¿En serio no te acuerdas, Mai? ¡Te desmayaste! Y yo te subí aquí antes de ir a fusionarme con Goten para poder pelear con Bills._

—_¡¿De qué hablas?! ¿Qué es una fusión? ¿Quién es Goten?_

—_¡Pero si conoces a Goten! Ahí abajo está, mira. —Señala al niño idéntico al Goku de las más terribles pesadillas del trío comandado por Pilaf—. ¿Ahora sí te acuerdas? _

—_¡No!_

—_¡Te estoy diciendo que te desmayaste! Y yo te traje aquí. —El niño hace un puchero. Está por demás ofendido, o eso parece decir su gesto—. Por lo menos podrías agradecer, ¿no? Qué maleducada. _

_Ella se petrifica. No entiende nada de lo que sucede. Este día ha sido uno de los más extraños de su vida. Las palabras pronunciadas por el niño se vuelven comprensibles. Ella reacciona:_

—_¡Mira quién habla! Traer a una niña a lo alto de una palmera en medio de la noche. ¡Eres un depravado!_

—_¿Depravado?_

—_¡Depravado niño moderno! —Mira hacia abajo—. ¡Ah! Quiero bajarme. ¿Cómo hago?_

—_¡Puedo ayudarte! ¿Quieres que te ayude?_

—_¡No! Tú eres un niño depravado. —Ella le da vuelta la cara, sus ademanes exagerados por el dramatismo que transmiten bien a propósito—. No te necesito, bajaré sola —informa con una media sonrisa que, al niño, le recuerda a su progenitor—. Estoy muy bien entrenada._

—_¿Entrenada? ¿En qué? ¡Yo también estoy entrenado!_

—_¡Tú eres sólo un niño! Deja que los adultos se ocupen de sus asuntos, no te metas._

—_¡Pero si tú también eres una niña! ¡Ah! —El niño bufa, exasperado. Sentado en una rama, se cruza de brazos y le da vuelta la cara, así como ella lo había hecho—. Niñas: ¿quién las entiende? Se creen señoritas porque son más altas que nosotros. ¡Sólo espera un poco! Seré más alto que tú en cuanto dé el estirón. Eso dice mi mamá: que seré incluso más alto que mi papá._

—_Espero no bailes como él. Fue patético lo que hizo. _

_El niño se sonroja._

—_Yo también lo espero, aunque... ¡Eh! ¡Momento! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Mi papá es el mejor guerrero del universo! ¡No te metas con él, niña!_

_Se miran. Se asesinan con la mirada. _

_Niños, al fin y al cabo. _

_Él, de un segundo al otro, deja la mirada asesina de lado. Se ve impresionado._

—_¿Qué? —pregunta ella, sin entender por qué la mira así._

_Él no responde. La mira. Y se sonroja. Ella, sin saberlo, se sonroja aún más que él. Se cuestiona su reacción. ¿Cómo va a sonrojarse así por un simple niño? ¡Es absurdo! Tiene cuarenta y un años; no puede sonrojarse por algo tan infantil. _

_Pero lo hace, sin embargo._

_¿Acaso el hecho de haber vuelto a ser el de una niña no sólo había afectado su cuerpo?_

—_De acuerdo, no te ayudaré. Baja si quieres... —El niño hace un nuevo puchero. Baja la mirada, la centra en las personas que comen en la mesa; en sus padres que, como de costumbre, se pelean, amándose abstractamente a través de sus griteríos. _

_Al no ser mirada, el corazón de la niña da un vuelco. ¿Cómo? _

_¿Por qué?_

_Mira el suelo. Está lejos. Mira al gran Pilaf y a Shuu. Si les grita, sabe que por la distancia no la escucharán. _

_Está atrapada en lo extraño de las sensaciones. _

—_Bueno... —susurra—. Si quieres puedes ayudarme... ¡Pero sólo esta vez! Yo no necesito la ayuda de niños; me valgo por mí misma. Que te quede claro. _

_Mira el cielo estrellado. Es bellísimo. En la soledad de la palmera que la ha acunado del desmayo en adelante, siente una especie de lapso. ¿Lapso de qué? Algo como alegre la invade. Se siente contenta._

_De verdad._

_Se siente contenta con la inocencia de la cual sólo una niña puede jactarse._

_Y una mano toma la suya._

_Y su rostro se pone rojo._

_Y mira: es él, el niño que vive en esa mansión gigantesca, quien la toma de la mano. _

_Sin poder evitarlo, sonríe._

_Y él devuelve esa sonrisa. _

—_¿Vamos?_

—_C-claro..._

—_Y no lo olvides: una vez, yo te ayudé en algo. Me la debes._

_Ella ríe. Es inevitable: es el alma convertida en niña quien necesita reír._

—_Intentaré no olvidarlo._

_«Seguro lo haré, niño inocente»._

_No: en realidad, muy en el fondo, no lo hará. _

_Algo de ella, quizá, recordará._

* * *

**RECUÉRDAME**

* * *

I

«déjà vu»

* * *

Se llevó el pico de la botella de cerveza a la boca y tomó un largo, larguísimo trago. El _dubstep_ que retumbaba en las paredes y el suelo de la discoteca le estaba partiendo en mil la cabeza. Una canción está bien, se dijo, pero a las cinco canciones el _dubstep_ se convierte en martillo y se golpea una y otra vez contra tu cerebro. Sin soltarse del pico, acarició con sus ojos todo el recinto, desde la pista a la barra, ida y vuelta. El alcohol ya mareaba y estaba cerca de empezar a elegir escenas para borrarlas a futuro. Sólo fue capaz de detenerse, de olvidar beber y recordar mirar, y no pasear los ojos sin más, cuando en la barra enfocó un cuerpo.

La música pasó a segundo, tercer, cuarto plano; directamente, desapareció. Fue como si apretara el botón de silenciar en alguna parte de su mente; nada más escuchó en torno a él. El cuerpo que vislumbraba era lo único que merecía su interés, ese de algo así como un metro sesenta de altura, con marcada cintura y exuberante cadera. El cuerpo estaba de espaldas; el cabello era una faja de censura. El cabello, negro. Lacio, largo, brillante. El cabello que caía libremente por toda la extensión de la espalda, y más. El cabello se mecía detrás del cuerpo de esa mujer.

De _esa_.

Apretó sus labios contra el pico de la botella justo antes de liberarse de ésta y del líquido que desde hacía sendos segundos descendía por su garganta en un viaje de ida hacia la resistencia de su hígado. Sí: era hora de divertirse. La confirmación a la idea fue el cuerpo, cuya cabeza volteó, de repente, hacia él. Ojos negros, enormes. El movimiento del cabello al voltear fue una suerte de interruptor en su mente. Sensaciones lo invadieron cuando ella le sonrió, rió y volvió a darle la espalda. No pudo descifrar el significado de la sensación que lo abrumó, pero tampoco necesitó hacerlo: se dejó llevar hacia ella con la naturalidad de quien desea pasar el rato. Sin compromisos, sin ataduras. Pasarla bien, nada más.

Dejó la botella en una mesa atestada de éstas, donde nadie estaba sentado, y fue hacia la barra. La dueña del cabello negro conversaba con otras tres chicas: había dos cabezas rubias y una pelirroja. Sin prestarles atención, se arrimó a la que le interesaba, ignorando olímpicamente a las otras, que codeaban a la de negro con picardía plasmada en sus rostros libidinosos. Él llegó y no necesitó tocarla o llamarla. Las amigas lo miraron, luego a ella, y la elegida giró hacia él.

—Hola —dijo Trunks, galante, con la sonrisa acostumbrada en la boca. Tenía su sonrisa infalible tan bien estudiada que no tenía que esforzarse demasiado al gesticularla.

—Hola... —susurró ella, mitad tímida y mitad ansiosa. Su nariz aguileña, sus ojos enormes con pintura lila en los párpados y sus labios brillosos y carnosos constituían un dibujo sumamente bello.

Era muy bonita, aunque no en exceso.

Algo de ese rostro no colmó del todo sus expectativas, aunque sí lo hizo lo justo y necesario: la quería para él.

—¿Quieres bailar? —preguntó Trunks, la sonrisa intacta.

—Claro.

Las amigas aumentaron el volumen de sus risas envidiosas a medida que la de cabello negro se alejó de ellas junto a él. Trunks les prestó menos atención que antes, y llevó una mano a la espalda de su acompañante. Al tocar el cabello, descubrió su suavidad. La sonrisa se le amplió. Una vez en la pista de baile, la tomó de la mano. Suave, la piel era casi tan suave como el cabello, y la mano era delicada, de dedos pequeños y finos, totalmente blanca. La vislumbró bajo las luces fluorescentes de la pista por cinco segundos exactos justo antes de ceder torpemente al ritmo insistente del _dubstep_. Sin soltarla, se movió frente a ella como le salió: no era un gran bailarín. Sólo contaba con saber que su cuerpo, atlético cuerpo de guerrero, le era atractivo a la mayoría de las chicas. Con eso en mente, dio rienda suelta a sus movimientos, seguro de sí mismo. Ella bailaba mucho mejor que él, se movía con ritmo, sensualidad y entusiasmo. No obstante, ella no pudo bailar demasiado tiempo: al apreciar los movimientos de Trunks, perdió toda la concentración que su baile precisaba. Era endemoniadamente hermoso. Gritó de alegría en su fuero interno, sintiéndose afortunada por tener tomado de la mano al chico más guapo de la discoteca. El más guapo por mucho, muchísimo. Él, que bailaba —intentaba— con los ojos cerrados, los abrió, y se topó con ella, que se sonrojó por completo al ser descubierta.

Trunks no precisó muchas más señales, tampoco las quiso. Lo único que quería hacer era lo que, efectivamente, hizo: la atrajo hacia él, la abrazó, buscó su boca con la suya y la besó. Lejos, en la barra, las amigas se retorcían de envidia, más de envidia que de felicidad por su amiga. Pero Trunks no se enteró de nada: sólo sentía los labios contra los suyos y el cuerpo tembloroso con el torso pegado a él, la redondez de los senos perfectamente captable por la proximidad. Sólo sentía cómo el corazón de ella se aceleraba con cada movimiento suscitado dentro de la unión de sus bocas.

Sólo sentía el cabello negro, escurridizo, tapándole los brazos que asían hacia él a la mujer.

Jugueteó con los labios como el joven de veinte años que era: desfachatadamente, con atrevimiento, un ápice de perversión en cada acción ejecutada. La excitación le ganó la partida.

—Tengo una casa-cápsula —comentó acariciando los labios con el dedo pulgar de su mano izquierda, sus ojos clavados a ella y su boca tan sonriente como al principio—. ¿Te gustaría...?

—Bueno.

—Bien.

La besó de nuevo. Ya no pudieron seguir bailando, porque el _dubstep_ no llegaba más a los oídos de un Trunks que, excitado, sólo escuchaba los gemidos que imaginaba en ella, sumidos los dos en una verdadera intimidad, y no la de la mera abstracción del entorno. Esforzándose por lograr la concentración necesaria para hacerlo, el joven levantó un ápice de su ki. Otro ki le respondió a la derecha del establecimiento, y al dirigir la vista en esa dirección se encontró con Goten. Su mejor amigo tenía la espalda contra la pared y una morena contra el pecho, que le besaba el cuello mientras él le acariciaba la cintura. Rió ante la imagen, más cuando Goten le sonrió en señal de éxito. Un movimiento de cabeza dirigido hacia la entrada de establecimiento bastó para que se pusieran de acuerdo. Minutos más tarde estaban en un aero-coche que pertenecía al heredero de la Corporación Cápsula. Era un aero-coche blanco con líneas naranjas como decorativo. Tenía la forma de sartén con una tapa encima. Detrás iban Goten y la morena; delante, Trunks y la chica elegida. Con música _new age_ a todo volumen, cortesía de la radio FM, volaron hacia las afueras de la Capital de Oeste, específicamente a una zona llana bordeada por colinas que los jóvenes adinerados, desde siempre, acostumbraban a usar como terreno para las casas-cápsula con hoteleras intenciones. Esas casas eran carísimas, por lo cual no cualquiera podía comprarlas, por eso el lujo era para pocos.

Aterrizaron bajo una colina que Trunks tenía muy bien memorizada, el mismo sitio donde siempre iba. Bajaron, él activó la cápsula y, luego del acostumbrado humo, una casa con forma de domo, pequeña y acogedora y de paredes metálicas, apareció. La cápsula era de su abuelo, Trunks se la había quitado sin su permiso con el único objetivo de poder hacer sus travesuras hormonales lejos de la Corporación. Claro que su abuelo tenía tal cantidad de cápsulas que jamás notó, ni notaría, que le faltaba esa, una del montón de su inmensa caja de colección. Riendo en la antesala de una nueva travesura, abrió la puerta y dio paso a las tres personas que lo acompañaban. Junto a Goten, una vez cerrada la puerta, hicieron lo de siempre: prendieron veladores a lo largo de la sala que también era cocina, pusieron el estéreo a todo volumen y ofrecieron bebidas —que descansaban desde hacía horas en el refrigerador— a las chicas, que les aceptaron, al unísono, una cerveza. Antes de llevar dos botellas de litro y vasos a la mesa ratona rodeada por sofás, de espaldas a ellas, los amigos se miraron de soslayo, un cuerpo al lado del otro. Trunks levantó su mano izquierda y Goten su derecha.

—¡Ya! —murmuró Trunks.

Las manos se volvieron puños y golpearon el aire dos veces. Al tercer golpe, tomaron formas distintas. Goten abrió del todo la palma; Trunks hizo una «v» con los dedos índice y corazón.

—Gané —exclamó feliz.

—Maldita sea —espetó Goten—. Siempre ganas. ¡Exijo tatetí para la próxima!

—Blablablá. Eres tan predecible, Son Goten... ¡Siempre haces papel!

—¡Y tú siempre tijera! Estás obsesionado con eso. Si entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Rieron, sus rostros los de un par de jóvenes pervertidos.

Tomaron las botellas y los vasos, fueron con las chicas y bebieron y conversaron en lo que duró el alcohol. Goten no tardó en empezar a besarse con la morena en el sofá. Como había perdido en el piedra-papel-tijeras, le correspondía usar ese lugar. A Trunks le había tocado el único dormitorio de la casa-cápsula, como casi siempre sucedía. Tomó la mano de su chica y le hizo una seña con la cabeza, siempre sonriendo de esa forma atrevida y galante. Ella respondió con una sonrisa muy similar a la de él, y juntos fueron al cuarto. Con la música a todo volumen de fondo, proveniente de la sala, lejana a ellos por la puerta que Trunks cerró al llegar al cuarto, se sumieron en una oscura intimidad. Trunks sólo prendió la lámpara dorada de la mesa de luz que estaba junto a la cama de plaza y media. Luego, lo obvio: tomó a su compañera entre sus brazos, la besó y desactivó su mente para dar rienda suelta al poder de sus hormonas, que se encargaron de todo: besar, lamer, acariciar, succionar, desnudar, tumbar en la cama, buscar protección, sumirse en lo femenino. Ya no tuvo que imaginar los gemidos, porque los escuchó, y vio el placer en el rostro de ojos negros y enormes. Él encima, buscó las manos de ella, se aferró a éstas y las arrastró por el colchón hasta cada costado de la cabeza de la chica. Ella sonrió, él más, y continuaron divirtiéndose así, mientras ella miraba los espectaculares ojos azules y él miraba, en cambio, las manos de ella sobre el cabello negro. Y las suyas, sujetando.

Qué sugestiva le pareció esa imagen, la de las manos y el cabello, blanco contra negro, y él apretando a su antojo. Qué extraño interruptor era esa imagen, esos colores, de esa forma.

A la mañana siguiente, con un poco de resaca a cuestas, se levantó y se puso su jean. Dejó a la chica durmiendo mientras preparaba un humilde desayuno con lo poco que tenía en el refrigerador, que estaba atestado de cerveza pero no de mucho más, salvo algún que otro elemento útil para lo que se disponía a hacer, como mermelada y manteca. Luego de mirar su móvil, donde un mensaje de Goten le avisaba que había ido a caminar por los alrededores con la morena, preparó dos café y los sirvió en la mesa. Le parecía en extremo cursi llevarlo a la cama en bandeja; no era su estilo. Su compañera apareció justo cuando él se disponía a ir a despertarla, tapada por la camiseta negra de mangas largas que él traía puesta la noche anterior. La primavera aún tenía atisbos de invierno. Se veía muy linda así, con esas mangas inmensas cubriéndole los brazos y el largo que dejaba sus muslos desnudos, listos para ser mirados y deseados, besados. Trunks la saludó con un beso corto en los labios y la invitó a sentarse. Desayunaron en paz, con la radio contando noticias dispares de fondo, con el sol entrando sin permiso por la ventana. A Trunks, pronto, le entraron las bien conocidas ganas de irse al diablo. No era bueno para la mañana siguiente; le incomodaba mirar a la chica luego de la travesura hormonal concretada.

¿Por qué siempre quería escaparse? No le molestaba la soledad, se sentía demasiado joven para ponerse en una relación seria con una chica, por lo cual bien sabía que su molestia no venía por ese lado.

Entonces, ¿por dónde venía?

Algo lo irritaba. Desde hacía meses. A la mañana siguiente, se le formaban en el pecho unas ganas inmensas de volar lo más lejos posible y a la velocidad más demencial de la historia. Quería largarse, básicamente.

Estaba aburrido de su estilo de vida despreocupado. Sólo que aún no lo entendía como era debido.

—¿Dónde vives? —inquirió al terminar su café, con una tostada llena de mermelada de naranja en la mano.

Ella le indicó dónde. Era cerca del centro. Él le dijo que podía alcanzarla. Y lo hizo: se vistieron y salieron. Guardó la casa y de su porta-cápsulas tomó a su niña mimada: la motocicleta. La sacó: era una moto _sport_ negra con detalles plateados. La había fabricado junto a su abuelo en una de esas tardes de clases en el laboratorio, donde actualmente era el asistente del Dr. Brief y Bulma, su mamá. Le dio un casco a la joven y él se colocó el otro; le gustaba llevar chicas en moto, por eso siempre tenía dos preparados. Arrancaron en minutos y llegaron al centro en más de media hora, en la que se dedicaron a conversar de meras trivialidades sin sentido. Al llegar al centro mismo de la siempre ruidosa Capital del Oeste, él estacionó junto a la vereda de una de las más importantes avenidas comerciales. Ella bajó y le dio el casco que le había prestado en mano. Él se quitó el suyo hasta la frente. Apoyado de lado en la moto, la abrazó y la besó por última vez antes de despedirse de ella. Le pidió el número de celular, lo anotó y adiós.

Ella lo besó por última vez y se alejó. Corrió con ciertos ademanes infantiles en las líneas blancas de la peatonal, hasta que frenó en medio de la calle, con el semáforo a su favor. Volteó con tal brusquedad que su cabello se extendió por todo el aire. Trunks se impresionó. Ella levantó una mano, lo saludó con ésta, sonrió y se fue definitivamente. Trunks respondió con su mano izquierda el gesto.

Y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Un _déjà vu _le erizó la piel sin motivo aparente. Era como si hubiera vivido esa escena, como si ya la hubiera visto correr así, con el cabello bamboleándose en el aire como detalle embellecedor. Juró que la había visto voltear de esa forma alguna vez. Pero no. La sensación le venía de otra parte, de otra época, de otra persona.

La garganta quiso expulsar una palabra; no lo hizo. Su boca permaneció abierta, no obstante, él apoyado en la moto en medio del centro de la Capital. Miró su mano, la que aún seguía suspendida en el aire. Estudió sin estudiar su palma, la sensación del recuerdo aún erizándole la piel.

Sonrió.

Levantó sus brillantes ojos azules hacia aquel trecho por el cual la chica acababa de marcharse. Evocó el cabello, la mano, la sonrisa, los ojos negros.

La garganta pudo expulsar esa palabra:

—Mai.

De la sonrisa pasó a las dudas.

—¿Qué habrá sido de ti?

Sonrió de nuevo, como contento, como confundido pese a estarlo. Atisbó la ciudad antes de acomodarse el casco y marcharse a su casa. Las gentes iban y venían, apuradas, desquiciadas, felices y tristes y eufóricas y apagadas. Las gentes iban y venían, y eran demasiadas. De entre todas esas, él pronto sólo sintió interés por una. Encaprichado, Trunks Brief en esencia, con todo lo que ese apellido acarreaba, se lo preguntó una vez más, en susurros que sólo él escuchaba y que sólo a él le concernían:

—¿Qué habrá sido de ti?

Se sentó en la moto, arrancó y desapareció en las calles, con las sensaciones acariciándolo, con el capricho despierto en un rincón sumamente misterioso de su alma: el del ansia de saber, de descubrir, de conocer.

Supo, acelerando por la avenida, esquivando autos cuyos conductores lo maldijeron con todas las malas palabras existentes, que esto no se iba a quedar así.

Porque la chica de la noche anterior y de la reciente mañana le había hecho recordar _ese_ día.

Porque él quería, ahora, saber qué había sido de aquella «noviecita», la primera, de su niñez.

Saber de Mai.

Y recordarla sin necesidad de otras personas que despertaran aquellas sensaciones en él.

* * *

_**Nota final del Capítulo I **_

_Buenas. =D_

_Ante todo, gracias si leyeron. ¡Es muy loco empezar un fic que hace un año ni por casualidad pensaba que iba a escribir! Pero bueno, el canon lo vale: no puedo dejar los fics sin antes haber escrito mi propio TruMai. _Battle of Gods_ me gustó tanto, tanto, que fue natural hacerlo. _

_Intentaré ser breve en esta nota final: la idea es escribir un fic muy tranquilo, muy ameno y con aventuras y locuras al más puro estilo DB (no Z). Creo que este será mi fic más atado al original, lo cual es una especie de cuenta pendiente para mí, que siempre me inclino por el angst y las historias con tintes retorcidos. Con la idea de sacarme un poco el karma kilométrico (presente en mis tres fics más largos y conocidos) quiero experimentar con una narración más sencilla y accesible. Me gustan los retos, así que este será uno muy grande para mí. A ver qué me sale. _

_Intentaré actualizar rápido, aunque si ya me han leído alguna historia en curso sabrán que no soy la más veloz. Me gusta tomarme mi tiempo. Pero como los capítulos de este fic no van a ser excesivamente largos, no creo que se me complique mucho. Eso espero. =)_

_El nombre del fic me nació escuchando Special needs de Placebo, canción que inspiró toda la idea en sí. No es que la letra tenga mucho que ver, pero el sentimiento que transmite la melodía me generó esta idea. _

_Y eso. Muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído este primer capítulo. Un honor. _

_¡Nos leemos! =D_

* * *

_Dragon Ball © _Akira Toriyama


	2. II: de familia

**RECUÉRDAME**

* * *

II

«de familia»

* * *

—¡Trunks, la mesa de trabajo! —gritó Bulma desde el pasillo, en dirección hacia su habitación—. ¡Dejaste todo desordenado! ¡Ve a ordenar! ¡Ya!

—¡Ya va, mamá! ¡Ya va! Ya va, ya va... —Refunfuñó por lo bajo y retomó lo que estaba haciendo.

Había llegado a su casa hacía apenas una hora. Al hacerlo, esquivó a sus abuelos, a su madre, a su hermanita (Vegeta los había esquivado de por sí al cerrarse en su cámara de gravedad; le ganó de mano) y fue directo a su laptop. Desde entonces estaba frente a ésta, abstraído de todo y todos, sentado en una banqueta ante la mesada de la cocina con un jugo de naranja en la mano y los dedos de la otra sobre el mouse incorporado al aparato. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesada, posado en un simpático apoya-vasos que su abuela había dejado junto a él, y escribió tres letras. Una eme, una a y una i. Apretó, con el mouse, el botón de buscar.

—Maldita sea, si ni siquiera sé su apellido... —masculló fastidiado ante la inmensa cantidad de chicas llamadas Mai que le aparecieron en la búsqueda realizada—. Redes sociales, a veces no sé para qué mierda sirven... —Bajó y bajó, pasó de foto a foto y nada: ninguna le recordaba a la niña que había conocido—. No, es inútil. —Más fastidiado que nunca, volvió a su página de inicio. Dio clic a su lista de amigos en la red social número uno de Internet y buscó, como esperando que, de pronto, ocurriera una suerte de milagro. Y no ocurrió.

Mai no estaba en ninguna parte.

Entendió, entonces, que encontrarla no sería nada sencillo. No era tan fácil como entrar a la red social y buscar su nombre. No era tan fácil como intentar rastrearla de las formas en las cuales las personas del día de hoy lo hacen; esto iba a requerir otros procedimientos.

¿Pero cuáles?

Siguió bajando en su lista de amigos y se vio ensimismado en cada mujer que aparecía. Leyó nombres distraído, observando en detalle cada rostro, cada piel, cada mirada.

—Lulú Lú, Waldy Min, Mary Sue... ¿Boobi Chiclosa? ¡Ah! Las fans de Mr. Boo están por todas partes, son la peste. —Miró la foto en más detalle—. Ah, ya recuerdo por qué la agregué —dijo para sí, observando los pronunciados senos que exhibía casi por completo gracias a un exuberante escote.

—¡Trunks, ve a ordenar! ¡Sabes que odio que el laboratorio quede desordenado!

—Ya va, mamá. Ya va, ya va... —Desganado, se dispuso a cerrar la laptop al escuchar los gritos de su madre viajar por el pasillo. Pero no cerró: un mensaje privado no se lo permitió. Lo abrió y era Goten—. _Eh, ¿qué tal el sofá anoche?_ —escribió luego de un «Hola, tijeras» de su amigo.

—_No tienes idea del ruido que hace. Hay que cambiarlo._

—_Hace ruido porque eres un bruto._

—_¡Bah! ¿Y tú, príncipe? ¿Qué tal la de negro? _

Trunks se pensó la respuesta. Se la pensó lo mejor que pudo. Una tentación lo invadió, y no pudo contenerse, y pidió lo que necesitaba pedir:

—_Ven a casa, Goten. Necesito que me ayudes con algo._

—_¿Con qué? _

—_Después te digo. Tú ven. _

—_Mmm... Bueno, en un rato voy._

Se despidieron y Trunks cerró la laptop no sin antes buscar de nuevo. Una eme, una a y una i. Y la nada. Ninguna de las Mai que aparecía en la red social era siquiera parecida a la de sus recuerdos; eran chicas del montón que no tenían ni ese cabello, ni esas manos, ni esos ojos negros. Terminó el jugo de naranja y se levantó. Caminó al laboratorio junto a Tama, quien seguramente se había separado de su abuelo por haber ido a comer a la cocina. Lo subió a su hombro, justo como el Dr. Brief le hacía, y marcharon juntos. Como era de esperarse, su abuelo trabajaba en el laboratorio como un poseso, pese a ser sábado y pese al hermoso día primaveral que hacía. Él trabajaba de todas formas porque dedicarse a la tecnología jamás le había sido ni le sería una carga; porque estar ahí, con sus herramientas y aparatos, era lo que más felicidad le daba. Trunks sonrió al pensarlo. Tomó delicadamente a Tama en sus manos y lo dejó en aquel lugar donde siempre estaba. Al tenerlo sobre su hombro, el Dr. Brief, siempre fumando un cigarro, siempre sonriente y distraído de todo menos de su trabajo, acarició al minino con dulzura antes de dirigirse a su nieto:

—¿Cómo estás, Trunks?

El aludido se impresionó. Su abuelo era experto en abstraerse del universo, más cuando estaba en su laboratorio, pero esa pregunta significaba que algo había notado en él; de lo contrario, no hubiera dijo nada más allá de un «hola, muchacho». Como siempre lo hacía.

—Bien, ¿por qué?

Brief se sacó el cigarro de la boca, lanzó el excedente de ceniza al piso y se lo llevó a la boca una vez más. Sonrió rascando su bigote.

—Bueno, no sé. Te noto pensativo desde hace algún tiempo. —Dio la espalda a Trunks y se dirigió al aero-coche que construía como prototipo de un nuevo sistema de propulsión—. Eso es todo, muchacho.

Trunks observó las espaldas, la de su abuelo y la de Tama, que asomado en el hombro observaba todo cuanto hacía su dueño. Algo pareció temblar en su interior, pero aún no supo decir qué. Se dirigió a la mesa de su madre, dispuesta contra la pared del fondo del laboratorio blanco y metálico que toda la locura de esa familia usaba para sus cometidos, y acomodó las cajas y herramientas que había dejado tiradas la tarde anterior por haber tenido que ajustar el motor de su amada motocicleta, algo que le llevó simple minutos. Al terminar, no obstante, no había tenido ni un deseo de acomodar. Error: dejar la mesa de su madre desordenada era un pecado en la familia Brief. Esto no significaba que Bulma fuera ordenada; no lo era en absoluto. Pero ella no tenía problemas con el desorden que ella misma dejaba. El problema era con el desorden ajeno.

—Así me gusta, jovencito —escuchó decir a su madre tras él.

—Ay, mamá. ¡Odio que me digas «jovencito»! Me pone los pelos de punta, ya párale, ¿sí?

Bulma le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, riéndose a carcajadas.

—¿Qué habrás hecho anoche, eh? —susurró en el oído de su hijo, pícaramente—. ¿Es esa chica que llamó el otro día?

—¡Mamá! —masculló él, determinado a no voltear, sus ojos y manos ocupados nada más que de las herramientas que guardaba en orden en su correspondiente estuche. Porque si las metía en el equivocado, pobre de él.

—¡Ay, puedes contarme! Soy una mamá muy moderna, muy joven y permisiva, y lo sabes, así que puedes contarme, hijo. ¡Quiero saber...!

—¡No hay nada! —Se odió a sí mismo al sentir rojas sus mejillas. Es que su mamá sabía exactamente cómo hacer que los nervios le brotaran del alma—. Ya, terminé con la mesa, ahora puedes desordenarla de nuevo, pero a tu gusto.

Unas palmadas en sus hombros y una risotada fueron la respuesta.

—Así me gusta, jovencito, que seas ordenado y no me dejes tus herramientas esparcidas en MI mesa de trabajo.

El tono amenazante de la avasallante Bulma Brief fue suficiente para que él se retirara velozmente del inmenso laboratorio. Fuera del cuarto, caminó distraídamente por los pasillos de la infinitud de la mansión Brief, sin fijar un rumbo _per se_. Por algún motivo terminó en el jardín interno, donde su abuela, siempre feliz y siempre con los ojos entrecerrados, dejaba comida para cada uno de los animales que cuidaban junto a su abuelo, que iban desde ratones hasta dinosaurios. Trunks se echó sobre una reposera que estaba junto al lago artificial del centro. Observó a los patos: eran como diez, y todos iban hacia la derecha. Uno se detuvo y no avanzó junto a sus compañeros. Se quedó en el medio. La imagen del pato separado del resto resonó sin motivo en su mente.

—¡Mi amor! Hice más jugo de naranja, ¿quieres que te sirva? —Su abuela apareció junto a él con su acostumbrada bandeja de plata en las manos.

—Bue-bueno... —contestó contrariado, sus ojos entregados a vislumbrar al pato rebelde.

—¿Te sucede algo?

Giró, pasmado, la cabeza hacia su abuela. Ella tenía los ojos abiertos del todo. Asustado ante el fenómeno fantástico que presenciaba, retrocedió inconscientemente.

—No, abuela —dijo sin convicción.

Ella, al escucharlo, entrecerró los ojos de nuevo, sin problemas.

—Bueno, bueno... Es que últimamente te veo como, no sé, un poco preocupado por algo.

—¿Preocupado?

—Sí, pero bueno, es normal: debes tener todo un club de fanáticas persiguiéndote a cada lado que vas, eso debe cansarte. ¡Con lo guapo que eres y con lo atrevidas que son las niñas hoy en día! —La señora Brief rió dulcemente, como ella era, y se marchó—. ¡Mi niñito está creciendo! Es tan tierno.

Dirigió su vista al pato una vez más, lo hizo sin un motivo que explicara algo tan absurdo: el rebelde se iba al lado contrario que el resto de la bandada, que avanzaba junta, como si estuvieran yendo de la mano. El corazón se le aceleró un ápice.

Algo le sucedía, era verdad.

¿Qué era esa incertidumbre que de pronto lo llenaba? ¿Qué era esa sensación de querer escapar, huir lo más lejos posible, a la más alta velocidad? Recordó la red social, las tres letras y el botón de buscar.

¿Qué había sido de Mai?

¿Era eso lo que lo tenía pensativo? ¿Era eso u otra cosa que por algún motivo se relacionaba?

Se levantó, sintiéndose un loco por mirar a un pato un sábado al mediodía, y se fue a la sala. Bra, su dulce —en apariencia— hermanita de seis años, miraba la maldita serie de la chica cantante en el canal infantil. Trunks odiaba ese programa, y odiaba a Bra por mirarlo y saberse todas las canciones que, a tremendas alturas, él también se sabía.

—¡Trunks! —gritó ella desde su asiento cuando él se sentó en la punta contraria del sofá—. ¿Jugamos guerreros y princesas? ¡Hace mucho que no juegas conmigo! ¡Me tienes harta con todas esas chicas que te llaman al móvil! ¡Yo soy primera! ¡¿Escuchaste?! ¡Tu hermanita primero! —Bra se levantó, fue hacia él y se sentó justo a su lado—. ¡Juega conmigo!

Trunks la atisbó con indiferencia.

—No tengo tiempo, niña.

—¡Si no estás haciendo nada!

—Claro que estoy haciendo algo: estoy pensando. Así que déjame.

—¡Pero quiero jugar contigo!

—No, Bra.

—¡Sí, Trunks! —De la mirada dulce, Bra pasó al ceño fruncido y la media sonrisa. La «mirada Vegeta», como le llamaban en la familia, le salía mejor a ella que a nadie, quizá mejor que al propio Vegeta, si algo semejante era posible—. Si no juegas conmigo le diré a papi.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Trunks. Esa amenaza era el arma secreta de Bra. Y nunca le fallaba.

—Bueno, bueno... —Trunks refunfuñó con fuerza—. En cuanto venga Goten, jugamos.

Los ojos de la princesita brillaron.

—¡Viene Goten!

Y eso hizo justamente en ese momento: por el umbral que daba al pasillo que dirigía de la sala a la puerta principal, apareció su mejor amigo junto a un home-robot. Al verlo, Bra corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

—¡Goten! ¡Goten! ¡Goten! ¡¿Jugamos a guerreros y princesas?!

El muchacho se agachó para igualarla en altura y le despeinó el cabello, sonriente.

—¡Por supuesto, princesa! ¿Cuál es la misión de hoy?

—¡Pues...! —La niña pensó un momento, llevándose un dedo a la pera—. ¡Hoy tenemos que atacar el planeta XY de la región sur! El deber de la princesa, o sea yo, es alcanzar el trono del rey y encarcelarlo para apoderarnos del planeta! ¡Y para cumplir mi misión necesito a mis mejores soldados, porque el poder de pelea de los guerreros del planeta es altísimo!

—Deja de juntarte con papá, por Kamisama...

Trunks se detuvo detrás de su hermana. Ella volteó, y lo miró mal, y refunfuñó.

—¡Por decir eso serás el guerrero de clase baja!

—¡Pero si ese es Goten! Yo soy el príncipe y la corona es más mía que tuya porque soy mayor, no lo olvides.

—¡Bah! —Bra le dio la vuelta a la cara y tomó la mano de Goten, que seguía agachado frente a ella—. ¡Vamos, Son Goten, soldado de las fuerzas especiales! ¡Derrotemos a los enemigos!

Una hora después, en el cuarto de la más pequeña de la familia, Goten derrotó al enorme peluche de oso panda-rey lanzándolo contra la pared luego de una guerra de dimensiones épicas contra almohadones, muñecas y sendas hordas de peluches-soldado. Bra se paró sobre la silla donde el rey estaba sentado y alzó las manos.

—¡La victoria es nuestra! ¡El planeta nos pertenece, soldados!

—¡Ehhhh! —Goten festejó muerto de risa.

—Eh... —Trunks no acompañó el entusiasmo de sus compañeros. No esperó a que Bra terminara de festejar—. Goten, ¿vamos a mi cuarto?

—¡Yo también voy! —exclamó la niña.

—No, tú no: las niñas no deben escuchar lo que dos chicos grandes tienen que hablar.

—¡Bah! Seguro van a mirar esas revistas que tienes bajo tu cama.

Trunks se puso de mil colores al mismo tiempo.

—¡Te dije que no entres a mi cuarto!

—¡Tú tampoco te esfuerzas en esconderlas! ¡Depravado! ¡Mi hermano es un depravado!

* * *

—_¡Depravado niño moderno!_

* * *

—Te espero en mi cuarto, Goten.

Fastidiado, caminó a toda velocidad hacia la vuelta del pasillo. Entró a su habitación y dejó la puerta entreabierta. Goten apareció un minuto después. Cuando llegó, Trunks lo esperaba sentado en su cama king-size de cobertor azul marino y almohadones blancos. Frente a la cama, la televisión smart estaba encendida y dejaba ver el canal de música a bajo volumen. Un grupo de sujetos pintarrajeados y cabellos altísimos cantaban una canción sobre una chica que le susurraba obscenidades a un chico al que acababa de conocer.

Goten cerró la puerta sin hacer ruido. Se sentó en la silla del escritorio de Trunks, justo frente a él.

—Ay, perdón, es que sabes que estoy acostumbrado a las niñas y no me molesta jugar con ellas. Es que Bra es linda; Pan es tan bruta al jugar y te pega tan fuerte y tan en serio que Bra, en comparación, es un encanto al lado de mi sobrinita.

Trunks negó con la cabeza; estaba serio.

—No es eso, está bien.

—¿Qué te pasa, Trunks? Te ves raro.

—Mmm... —Trunks apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cadera e, inclinándose hacia atrás, vislumbró el techo—. No sé qué me pasa: últimamente tengo una sensación medio extraña y esta mañana me fastidió más que nunca.

Serio sólo cuando la situación lo ameritaba, Goten se apoyó los codos en las rodillas y miró con más fijeza a Trunks, preocupado.

—¿Qué sensación?

—Es como si quisiera largarme.

—¿Eh? —Goten rió un momento—. ¿A dónde? ¿Ir a alguna fiesta?

—No, no hablo de fiestas; me refiero a... —Trunks frunció el ceño. Intentó buscarle palabras a la sensación que, incluso en ese momento, lo abrumaba—. ¿Alguna vez has sentido deseos de salir volando por tu ventana y darle mil vueltas al planeta, hasta cansarte?

—¡Si sabes que sí! —Goten se relajó. Apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla y sonrió, convencido—. ¡Si lo hacíamos siempre, Trunks! ¿Te acuerdas? Cuando terminábamos la tarea nos íbamos al diablo y, al volver por la noche, tu mamá y la mía nos retaban hasta quedarse sin voz.

—Pero... —Trunks se frotó la pera, más pensativo que nunca—. Es como si yo no quisiera volver por la noche, ¿entiendes? Quisiera irme ahora y no volver por un buen tiempo...

Y la ficha cayó sobre el tablero.

—Lo que dices me suena —afirmó Goten—. ¿Sabes de dónde, verdad?

Trunks dejó de atisbar el techo y miró a los ojos de Goten. Su piel se erizó.

—Mi mamá...

—Y tu tía Tights, y tu abuelo cuando era joven según nos contó mil veces y media tu abuela.

Trunks abrió los ojos cuales platos, lo más enormes que los párpados le permitieron.

—¡Es el «Síndrome Brief»!

Goten se cruzó de brazos y, aún en la silla, puso sus piernas en posición de indio, su forma favorita de sentarse de toda la vida.

—Ese mismo, príncipe: quieres irte al diablo para vivir tus propias aventuras alejado de la monotonía de tu vida de niño rico.

—¡Goten, es verdad! ¡Eso es! —Trunks se puso de pie y apretó los puños en medio del aire—. ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Irme un buen tiempo a hacer lo que se me dé la maldita gana! ¡Es exactamente lo que necesito hacer!

El entusiasmo mutó a pinceladas, éstas se esparcieron por su alma y aliviaron con su calor. Era eso lo que necesitaba: desconectarse de su vida, así como su abuelo, así como su tía, así como su mamá.

—Decidido: ¡me largo! ¡Me largo mañana mismo! ¡Sí!

—¡No! —Goten, entonces, puso el grito en el cielo—. ¡¿Acaso te vas a ir solo?! ¡¿Yo no voy contigo?! ¡No seas injusto, Trunks!

—¡Pero tú vas a la universidad!

—Ay, perdón, él, el que no va a la universidad porque tiene el coeficiente por las nubes... Claro, claro... —Goten, aún sentado como indio, levitó, y dio vueltas por el cuarto, y se puso de cabeza y volvió a enderezarse. Siempre hacía eso, sobre todo cuando necesitaba pensar—. ¡Ya sé! Me esperas tres semanas, ¡en ese tiempo yo termino el cuatrimestre! ¡Doy los exámenes finales luego de las vacaciones de verano y asunto solucionado! ¡Me voy contigo, carajo!

—¿Tres semanas? —Trunks refunfuñó como infante.

—¡Ah, vamos! Puedes esperarme: mientras tanto, puedes ponerte una meta, algo que vuelva más divertido el viaje. ¡Yo ya tengo la mía!

—¿Cuál será?

—¡Acostarme con extranjeras! ¡Sí, señor! —El de cabello negro rió a carcajadas. Se desternilló tanto de risa que terminó por caer sobre la cama al perder la concentración necesaria en su levitación.

—¿Meta?

La mente de Trunks fue a la velocidad de la luz. Meta, una meta, algo que volviera más divertido el viaje. Pronto recordó la escena de esa misma mañana: el cabello negro bamboleándose al viento, la mano sacudiéndose en gesto de despedida, los ojos negros y enormes fijos en los suyos. El aliento se le fue, la idea floreció, y...

—Goten...

—¿Qué? —inquirió su amigo, quien ya estaba levitando en posición de indio de nuevo, sobre la cama, cerca del techo.

—¿Te acuerdas de Mai?

—¿Mai? —Goten rascó su cabeza—. ¿La pelirroja esa de hace dos semanas, la que quería con los dos? Qué perversilla era esa chica...

—¡No! ¡Me refiero a Mai, la niña que vino al cumpleaños de mi mamá cuando Bills peleó con tu papá!

—¡Ah! ¡Tu «novia»! ¡Esa niña tan guapa! —Goten se acercó a Trunks, aterrizó en el piso de pie y lo atisbó con sorna—. La que al final no era tu «novia», pillo. ¡Me mentiste durante años! Y todo para hacerte el mayor diciendo que le tomabas la mano a una niña.

—¡Sí le tomé una mano! —Trunks se enfureció—. ¡En la palmera!

—Sí, claro, claro...

—Bah, me importa muy poco si no me crees. ¿Entonces la recuerdas?

—Sí. ¿A qué viene eso?

—La estuve buscando en la red social hoy.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y eso por qué?! Jamás volvimos a verla, ni a ella ni a sus amiguitos, el mono ese y el perrito.

—Es que... —Trunks cerró los puños y enfocó sus ojos en el piso, entre tímido, apenado y avergonzado—. La chica de anoche me recordó a ella.

—¿Mmm? —Goten se impresionó—. Eh... Sí, es verdad, tenía el cabello muy parecido, el corte era casi igual si recuerdo bien... ¿Piensas que era ella?

—Nah, no era ella; me le recordó.

—¿Y esto qué tiene que ver con tu viaje?

Trunks, ahora, sí fue capaz de mirar a los ojos a su mejor amigo. No más timidez, pena, vergüenza; la convicción se estampó en su rostro.

—Quiero buscarla.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Sí, esa será mi meta: la voy a buscar.

—¡¿Y cómo carajo piensas encontrarla?! ¡Sólo sabes su nombre! ¡Y ve tú a saber si era ese su verdadero nombre! Teniendo en cuenta con qué apuro se fueron aquella vez, a lo mejor no...

—No lo sé, pero pensaré en ello mientras tú terminas tu cuatrimestre.

—¿Y por qué buscarla, Trunks? Ni que hubiera sido algo tan transcendental en tu vida o algo así. Sólo la vimos esa vez y nunca más. ¿Qué importancia tiene? Tienes una horda de chicas ansiosas por acompañarte a la casa-cápsula, mira si vas a encapricharte con una niña a la que no ves hace ocho años.

Trunks negó con la cabeza. La convicción aún estaba junto a él, estampada en su rostro.

—Es que... —Se detuvo a pensar. No sabía muy bien qué decir, cómo explicar. De todas formas, lo intentó—: es como si ayer me hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Digamos... —Se detuvo a buscar nuevas palabras, las encontró y prosiguió—. La chica de anoche no era muy distinta a otras chicas que suelo llevarme a la casa-cápsula: pelo negro y larguísimo, piel blanca...

—Te gustan morenas, ¿eh?

—Pero no sólo eso: me gustan las chicas que me recuerdan a Mai. Esta mañana, cuando la chica se fue, lo entendí: inconscientemente busco chicas que se parezcan a ella.

—Ajá, eso suena retorcido.

—¡No es retorcido! Es que Mai era tan guapa... ¿Te imaginas lo que debe ser hoy en día? ¡Debe ser perfecta! De sólo imaginarla... —El rostro de Trunks pasó de convencido a libidinoso. Bastaba con imaginarla para que sus hormonas se revolvieran—. Definitivamente quiero verla. Así que la buscaré.

—Te va a llevar siglos.

—Nah: si al final del verano no la encuentro vuelvo a casa.

Goten levantó una ceja.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, para que tu madre no chille por tu ausencia.

—¿Y podemos tener sexo con extranjeras? Imagino llevarás la casa-cápsula.

—Obviamente, Goten.

Rieron cual par de pervertidos y se chocaron las manos con fuerza. Era un trato: se iban.

Era hora de vivir sus propias aventuras.

Dos semanas después, en su casa ya todos estaban enterados del viaje. Nadie hizo berrinche: Bulma se emocionó, se llenó de nostalgia al escuchar cómo su hijo manifestaba su deseo de irse por su cuenta a conocer otras partes del mundo. Anduvo de aquí para allá con entusiasmo, lo ayudó a empacar sin parar de contarle, mientras tanto, su viaje junto a Goku.

—¡Es como una remake! Goten y tú, como Goku y yo. —Al decir eso, sonreía como una niña.

De alguna forma, ella siempre lo había sabido: Trunks era su hijo, era un muchacho bueno y libre, curioso, que necesitaba, así como ella lo había hecho en su momento, salir de la inmensidad de esa mansión para ver que, pese a sus montones de metros cuadrados, era ínfima en comparación al mundo. No se lo dijo, porque no era su estilo, pero ella se sintió orgullosa de él. Trunks sabía, asimismo, que su madre sentía exactamente eso por él.

Con su padre no fue muy distinto: Vegeta tomó la noticia con pronunciada indiferencia. Quizá, pensaba Trunks, en el fondo se había alegrado de que no se quedara más encerrado en la casa, de las fiestas y discotecas al hogar y viceversa durante todo el verano, pero era obvio que nunca lo admitiría más que con una media sonrisa y una mirada desafiante.

—Bueno, y quería saber si me podías adelantar la mesada del verano...

Vegeta frunció —más— el ceño.

—¿No te alcanza con lo que te doy sumado a lo que te paga tu madre por ayudarla en el laboratorio?

—Eh... ¡Pero no voy a volar, papá! Voy a usar mi moto, así que tendré que gastar en gasolina. Además, tendré que comprar comida y...

—Ajá. Desaparece de mi vista.

—¡Pero...!

—Te adelantaré sólo una. Si quieres más dinero, ayuda tiempo completo a tu madre hasta irte. Con tu ida se le acumulará trabajo. Es mi última palabra.

No pudo responder. Refutar a eso era equivalente a ser condenado a una tarde entera de golpes en la cámara de gravedad. Prefirió no arriesgarse y aceptar su destino.

En cuanto a sus abuelos, reaccionaron como a todo cuanto pasaba y pasaría en esa casa: con la más excéntrica tranquilidad.

—¿Necesitarás una casa-cápsula? Puedo darte la de tres ambientes que tengo en mi caja.

Trunks tragó saliva cuando vio cómo el Dr. Brief iba hacia su caja personal, que contaba con más de 200 cápsulas debidamente clasificadas.

—¡No es necesario, abuelo! Veré si le pido una a mamá.

Todo con tal de que no descubriera la casa de un ambiente que había pedido prestada sin pedirla jamás.

—¡No es necesario, muchacho! Déjame buscar aquí... —Abrió la caja, buscó por número y el espacio vacío quedó en evidencia—. Oh, falta la de un ambiente. —El hombre se quedó quieto y sin reacción sólo dos segundos. Al tercero, sonrió—. Qué pena, debo haberla extraviado, en fin... ¡Aquí tienes! —Tomó la cápsula de la tres ambientes y se la lanzó a su nieto, que la atrapó sin problemas—. Que te vaya muy bien, hijo. Recuerda revisar el estéreo, si no funciona bien o no es suficiente, me avisas. Le pondré uno nuevo.

Y su abuela, no muy distinta de su abuelo:

—¡Ah! Mi chiquitín se irá de viaje, como cuando Tights se fue, como cuando Bulma se fue... ¡Sólo prométeme que no harás como tu tía! Debes volver, porque tu abuela te extrañará mucho. ¡Vuelve, mi amor! ¡Vuelve! Te haré muchos jugos de naranja.

Inevitable no enternecerse con ella.

El gran problema fue Bra. Su hermanita pataleó, se quejó, juró venganza.

—¡No pueden irse! ¡¿Con quién jugaré?! ¡Tendré que ir con ustedes!

—¡Tú no! Eres una niña y no puedo estar cuidándote. No, señor.

—¡Eres malo, muy malo! ¡Cuando vuelvas tendrás que llevarme a pasear para recompensarme! ¡Es una orden!

—Ay, Bra...

Nada que un abrazo de hermano —los favoritos de la niña— no pudiera solucionar.

En casa de Goten no fueron tan permisivos, alguien en particular no lo fue. Chichi no tomó con alegría que Goten no diera sus exámenes antes del verano, pero un llamado de Bulma solucionó todo. Si bien la mamá de su amigo no se terminó de convencer, por lo menos se tranquilizó. Así fueron esas dos semanas. Ya estaban a domingo y el siguiente se marcharía junto a Goten, a quien iría a buscar a las montañas Paoz, lugar desde el que habían decidido empezar su viaje sin rumbo por las rutas que se les presentaran.

El problema era, ¿cómo encontrarla?

¿Cómo encontrar a Mai?

Al principio, se había entusiasmado sobremanera con la idea de encontrar a aquella niña que le había dejado sendas fijaciones por las mujeres con el corto pero significativo paso que había hecho por su vida. En el transcurso de los días, sin embargo, el entusiasmo pasó a dudas, a sendas incertidumbres.

—¿Pero cómo hago? ¿Cómo la ubico? El mundo es gigante... —se dijo la noche del domingo frente a su laptop, donde estaba revisando, por enésima vez, las fotos de toda mujer llamada Mai que hubiera en la red social—. No tengo ni una pista...

Se reclinó en su asiento en gesto pensativo. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Cómo podía conseguir una pista? ¿De qué forma? No recordaba el nombre del mono, tampoco el del perro. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a una de cien mil millones de mujeres en un verano? Resignado, aceptó su derrota.

«Es imposible».

El entusiasmo pronto se le fue al diablo.

Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó por los pasillos de la mansión, tan perdido como estaría en su viaje sin meta más que el mero alejamiento del mundo conocido. No es que muriera por encontrarla, pero algo en su interior le exigía hacerlo. Sentía una suerte de cuenta pendiente con ella, como si algo hubiera quedado inconcluso luego de tomarla de la mano y ayudarla a bajar de la palmera para que, al final, se fuera ínfimos diez minutos después. Sin decir adiós siquiera.

Sin decir adiós.

Tan abstraído iba por el pasillo que terminó por chocar con alguien. Era su mamá.

—¿Te ocurre algo, Trunks?

—Mmm...

—¿Tomamos un café?

La miró a los ojos. No iba a decírselo, no podía. Pero le aceptó el café de todas formas. Una vez en la mesada de la cocina:

—¿Estás dudando de irte?

—No es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Es que... Bueno, cuando el abuelo se fue de joven lo hizo porque quería realizar experimentos con las cápsulas. Cuando tía Tights se fue lo hizo para adquirir experiencia que ayudara a su imaginación de escritora. Cuando tú te fuiste querías pedirle un novio a las esferas del dragón. Y yo... no tengo motivos.

Bulma parpadeó repetidas veces. Trunks terminó por ponerse nervioso, la taza de café en mano.

—¿Es eso?

—Sí.

—Busca las esferas del dragón.

—¿Eh?

—¡Sí! Búscalas, hazlo para pedirte alguna tontería.

—¡Mamá! ¿No se supone que son para casos importantes? Además, si quisiera alguna tontería podría comprarla.

Bulma sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Eso es lo que hace tan aburridas nuestras vidas, Trunks: todo está al alcance del dinero que tenemos. Somos la familia más rica del mundo, lo sabes, y es normal que todo te parezca accesible. —Bulma le dio un sorbo a su taza y prendió un cigarrillo—. ¿Pero en serio no hay nada, _nada_, que te parezca lo suficientemente inalcanzable como para poder pedírselo al dragón? Sólo será un deseo, no pasa nada —afirmó con aire despreocupado—. Si Woolong pidió ropa interior...

* * *

_Inalcanzable._

* * *

La lámpara se encendió en el centro de su cabeza. ¡¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?! Casi amagó con sonreír.

—Ok, quizá las busque entonces —dijo fingiendo desinterés—. Cuando las junte podremos dejarlas guardadas por cualquier eventualidad.

—¡Buena idea!

Se fue casi corriendo a su cuarto. Al encerrarse, la espalda contra la puerta, empezó a reír.

—¡Shenlong, ahí voy! Tú me dirás dónde está. —Y rió cual malvado.

Se sintió el ser más caprichoso del universo, pero ¿qué más daba? Era un joven de 20 años. Si no se comportaba así a su edad, luego sería tarde, cuando tuviera que dedicarse a trabajar en el negocio familiar y ya no tuviera tiempo para esta clase de cosas. Decidido, se quitó la ropa y se acostó.

Estaba hecho.

Al día siguiente, Bulma le dio el rastreador, aquel tan conocido aparato blanco y chato con forma circular. Miró la pantalla verde, se tentó de apretar el botón y no lo hizo. Se juró que lo haría al marcharse. Y así fue. El domingo siguiente, por la mañana, se despidió de su familia y voló con sus poderes de guerrero hasta Paoz. Goten lo esperaba frente a la pequeña casa donde alguna vez había vivido Goku de niño, la casa de estilo chino donde Goku y Bulma se habían conocido.

—Ya me despedí de mi familia —dijo Goten cuando Trunks aterrizó ante él—. Mamá se emocionó, por eso la mandé adentro.

—Ok... ¿Vamos?

—¡Sí! Yo volaré, tú ve en moto.

—¿Volarás? Dijimos que no volaríamos con nuestros poderes.

—Y yo pensaba usar la nube voladora de mi papá, pero la llamé anoche y pasé de largo: parece que mi corazón ya no es puro.

—Siendo que tu meta en este viaje es acostarte con extranjeras...

—¡Cállate! Ya, vamos.

—Ya, ya.

Una vez acomodado en su moto, con Goten levitando junto a él, Trunks miró el radar.

—¿Así que le preguntarás por ella a Shenlong?

—Es el único que podría encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

Activó el radar y vio una esfera muy, muy cerca de allí.

—¡Genial! Aquí, al este, muy cerca. ¡Vamos!

Arrancó inmediatamente después, tan rápido que no dejó que Goten reaccionara.

—¡Eh! ¡Aguarda, harás que te pierda de vista! ¡Trunks!

Y desde ese preciso momento, dieron por empezado el viaje. Sin saber qué pasaría de ahí en más, ya no volvieron a mirar atrás. El objetivo estaba delante de ellos.

* * *

_**Nota final del Capítulo II**_

_¡Wow! Mil gracias por sus mensajes, favoritos y follows. ¡Me alegra mucho que el primer capítulo les gustara! Espero este no sea menos. Acá los chicos se fueron nomás. Quise hacer un repaso de Trunks y su familia y su vida despreocupada antes de dar paso al viaje. Créanme que no van a pasar mil capítulos (?) para que Mai aparezca. El asunto es cómo. Opa. XD_

_Agradezco infinitamente a __**FashionBulma**__, __**Michiru**__, __**Laura Xup, Jaz, Shadow245, Dev, Fiorella, Nadeshico, Mya, Prl16, Essentia, Ashril, Kattie, amerugui, AppleNinde, Guest, phoenixywolf, Machinimafan **__y__** tourquoise moon**__ (¡justito me llegó el tuyo antes de corregir! Feliz primer review, un honor inmenso recibirlo n.n) por sus comentarios. __**¡GRACIAS!**__ Pasmada y contenta de haberlos leído, gente. =)_

_Y nada, veremos cómo les va al par de locos sueltos por el mundo, con casas-cápsula en el bolsillo (?). XD Tiendo a pensar en Trunks y Goten como dos jóvenes con hambre de mundo, relajados y hormonales como cualquier chico a sus edades. Esto es lo que intento exponer (o empezar a) acá. _

_En fin. XD_

_¡Besote! Nos leemos. n.n_

* * *

_Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
